Kishin
Kisen |namesake = |thrall = Ame-no-Ohabari Unnamed Thrall |rank = Fifth of the Jikininki Ten |tamagenkai = |ship = |age = 3,232 |birthday = April 10, 1134 B.C. , |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Rabbit |status = Alive |death = |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6 ft 2 in) |weight = 88 kg |blood = A+ |nation = Japanese |hair = Platinum Blonde |eyes = Crimson-Red |color = Black |movie = |race = Demon |food = Unadon and takoyaki |actor = |animal = Monkeys |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Training, playing games |goals = |highlights = |dislikes = |family = |affiliation = Empire of Yomi Jikininki Ten Zenkibo |occupation = Jikininki Assassin |noveldebut = Chapter 4 Acceptance |novelfinal = }} is an antagonist in Canticle. A legendary and eccentric swordsman renowned for his brutal ferocity in battle, he is ranked the fifth strongest assassin in the Jikininki Ten. Appearance Kishin has long, golden hair tied into a braid with crimson eyes; his irises being eight-pointed stars. He is very muscular and lean, often showing off his chest in battle by letting the top half of his haori drape over his waist. From his collarbone to his navel is a large jagged scar he received from his attempted execution. He wears a black haori with a high collar and plum colored haramaki over top. Underneath he wears baggy black trousers and black boots. Personality Kishin is extremely boisterous and unrestrained in his excitement for battle, displaying manic behavior nearly all the time. Due to this, many believe he is in fact insane. He appears to show no concern for injuring others, as shown when he casually slices Mura's shoulder during their first conversation. Despite this, Kishin is shown to possess kindness and good manners, as he refrained from interrupting Mura and Lilith's emotional moment and also saved Lilith during Mura's duel with Behemoth. However many warn of his good nature as an act, as Kishin murdered his own Thrall which nearly resulted in his execution. He is shown to prefer Earth over Yomi, residing there during most of his personal time. This is how he developed his distinct Kansai dialect, as he considers the area his home. Synopsis History Kishin has a fearsome reputation, having single-handedly slain two-thousand marks over his short career. Making this impressive feat even more incredible is that Kishin accomplished this without a Tamashi Genkai or Primal Release. Renowned for simply his skills in murder and swordsmanship, Kishin rose through the ranks of the Jikininki Ten where he currently resides at Fifth. At some point in time, he reportedly murdered his own Thrall. This resulted in Kishin's arrest and sentencing of death. However, Kishin survived the execution by manifesting a Primal Release and killing the executioner. Afterwards he passed out due to his injuries and awaited death. He was later saved and pardoned by Emperor Orochi on the behest of Mara, a powerful member on the Council of Princes at the time. Mara's act of mercy resulted in the manipulation of Kishin, causing him to owe Mara a life debt. After healing from his near-fatal injury, Kishin received a large vertical scar down the center of his torso. Code Caligula Kishin accompanies Mara and the other Jikininki to Emperor Orochi's funeral, where he expresses his sentiments. Days later, Kishin is seen again at the Zoroaster Tournament where he spies Mura for the first time. Growing interested in his abilities and potential, Kishin becomes a supporter of the young fighter. After witnessing Mura's Trance Form, Kishin expresses interest in fighting Mura right then and there. Months later, Kishin is partying at Tel Megiddo, where the Jikininki are gathered for Behemoth's inauguration party. Mura arrives unexpectedly and accuses Behemoth of obtaining his bounties by criminal means, which causes the party to go erupt into chaos. Kishin expresses his happiness at seeing Mura again and later during Mura's duel with Behemoth, he helps save Lilith's life by delivering her to Mura. After the duel and Behemoth's death, Kishin receives a message from Mara requesting an audience with Mura. Kishin arranges for Mura to meet with him privately in the Tel Megiddo gardens, where he introduces himself. Mura, recognizing the terror associated with Kishin, reacts timidly. Kishin casually rests his sheathed katana on Mura's shoulder, causing the enchanted blade to cut into his skin through the scabbard. After informing Mura of Mara's invitation, Kishin leaves casually into the night. Abilities Kishin has exceptional fighting prowess and skill; ranging from hand-to-hand combat to master swordsmanship. Kishin has immense Tamashiryoku levels, but it unknown if he can use magic as he fights without a Tamashi Genkai, a Primal Release and even basic spells. [[Ame-no-Ohabari|'Ame-no-Ohabari']]: Kishin possesses an enchanted katana with a silver curved grip, housed in a scabbard of ancient ebony wood wrapped in red cloth. The blade itself seems to have the ability to ignore certain physical objects in its path. For example, it can slice through flesh and armor while still sheathed in its scabbard. Gallery Sketch10.png|Sketch of Kishin Trivia * Kishin characteristically speaks with a typical , an effect from his extended time staying in the area on Earth. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Demons Category:Jikininki Category:Antagonists